Underschool: Duality
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Frisk and Chara have decided to move out of Toriel's house and into their own house. But, with a new house comes new responsibilities. And, when a strange being that holds strange ties with the Order of the Three Hearts shows up, will they be able to handle them? The true sequel to my Underschool fic. Female Frisk/Chara
1. Moving Out

Chapter One: Moving Out

Chara woke up, yawning. She looked at Frisk, who was on top of her, staring down into her eyes.

"Morning, sunshine." Frisk said, smiling down at Chara.

"Hi." Chara said. "You're up early."

"It's noon.' Frisk said, giggling.

"Whatever." Chara said. "I'm up. Let's eat."

"Should we tell them today?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah." Chara said, nodding. "We probably should."

"Okay." Frisk said. The two of them got up, walking down to breakfast (lunch at this point).

Downstairs, Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys, Khara, and Rachaya (who still visited frequently) were eating their lunch, talking normally. Rachaya noticed Frisk and Chara and spoke up.

"Well" she said, a chuckle escaping her lips. "It's the Fallenchild girls. You sure slept late. What'd you do last night?"

"None of your business." Chara said. "But, I did take your advice you gave me for Frisk and mine's first date."

"Man." Rachaya said. "That was quite a while ago. That handy huh? I told ya it'd be the best advice you'd ever get."

"Yep." Chara said, grinning as Frisk blushed slightly. "Definitely helped."

"A-actually" Frisk said, nervous. "There's something we wanted to tell you guys."

"What is it, my child?" Toriel asked.

"W-we're" Frisk began.

"You're what?" Toriel asked. "Going on a date? Hungry? Tired?"

"Well, the hungry part is accurate." Chara said. "But, that's not it."

"Then" Toriel asked. "What is it?"

"We're moving out." Chara said.

The room became eerily silent as everyone stared at the two of them for a second.

"M-moving out?" Toriel asked. "Why would you want to do that my children?"

"Just 'cause." Chara said, shrugging.

"Well, my children." Toriel said, hugging the two of them. "If you wish to be more responsible, then good for you."

"Yeah." Chara said, chuckling nervously. "Let's go with that one."

"Well" Toriel said. "We all wish you luck. So, have you found a house?"

"We found a good one." Chara said. "But, we gotta set it up first, so no visitors until then."

"That's good." Toriel said. "Well, we'll visit you often."

"That's great, punks!" Undyne said, grabbing Frisk and Chara in a headlock. "You're showing how tough you are!"

"Thanks, Undyne." Frisk said.

They resumed their meal, Frisk and Chara joining them. After they finished, Khara and Rachaya were the only ones still sitting. Rachaya looked at Khara, who had propped up her feet.

"You don't believe that whole 'responsible' thing do you?" Rachaya asked.

"What do you mean?" Khara asked.

"What's the real reason you think they're going to move out?" Rachaya asked, grinning.

"well" Khara said, shrugging. "I know that it's not to be more responsible. That's for damn sure. One look at my daughter tells me that."

"She's got a lot of you." Rachaya said. "Didn't you even grow wings at one point?"

"Once." Khara said. "For a transformation. But, never permanently like Chara."

"yeah." Rachaya said. "But, she does have a lot of you."

"Right." Khara said. "So, why do you think they're moving out?"

"Oh, you know the reason." Rachaya said, chuckling.

"Speaking of which" Khara said, thinking. "What was that 'advice' you gave her for their first date?"

"Well" Rachaya said, shrugging. "I told her that she should take Frisk to do something like dancing."

"Oh" Khara said, the answer unexpected. "Well, that's very romantic."

"Also" Rachaya said, grinning. "I told her how to get around the fact that the walls in this house are so damn thin and it makes it hard to be unheard."

"There it is." Khara said. "There's the hints I expected out of you."

"Yep." Rachaya said. "Though, I'm gonna have to visit the two of them a lot."

"Yeah." Khara said, drinking some coffee. "I wonder what they're doing about the move in."

 _With Frisk and Chara—three days later—Toriel's old house in the Ruins_

"Remind me again, Chara.' Frisk said as he two of them entered the house Frisk had entered on her first day in the Underground. "Why are we here?"

"I gotta grab some stuff." Chara said, shrugging.

"But" Frisk said. "We already moved stuff into the new place."

"Yeah." Chara said. "But, there's some stuff here that I want."

"Right." Frisk said. "But, what?"

"Well" Chara said, going up to the fridge which was still receiving power. "She always kept some things in the fridge for me in hopes that I'd come back."

"Like what?" Frisk asked, curious.

"Like" Chara said, pulling a huge bag out of the fridge. "This."

"What's in it?" Frisk asked.

"Chocolate.' Chara said, grinning as she took a bar out of the bag and ate it. "hmm. Still fresh."

"Is there anything else we should take?" Frisk asked. "I mean, besides the chocolate."

"Yeah." Chara said. "I think she left some stuff in the room you stayed in."

"Well" Frisk said, shrugging. "Let's see."

The two of them entered the first door in the hallway, looking around the room to see anything of interest.

Chara grabbed a dusty picture of her, Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel that was on the desk in the back of the room. She wiped the dust off, smiling at the picture.

"Heh." She said. "I remember when this was taken. We had just turned seven, Asriel and I."

"You looked so cute as a child." Frisk said, wrapping her arms around Chara and looking at the picture.

"And you look cute now." Chara said, kissing Frisk. Frisk giggled and blushed slightly. "This should be everything. Let's head to the new place."

"You mostly came for the chocolate, didn't you?" Frisk asked, a smile on her lips.

"Pretty much." Chara said, nodding, a mischievous grin on her face. "But, I wanted to see if there was anything else I would want."

"Well" Frisk said, shrugging. "We should go take this to our house for now and then maybe come back later."

"Right." Chara said. The two of them walked out of the house, exiting into the Ruins.

"So" Chara asked. "You wanna fly or teleport?"

"How about we teleport?" Frisk said. "It's a bit of a far fly."

"Okay then." Chara said, picking Frisk up bridal style. "Hold tight."

"Alright." Frisk said, holding onto Chara. "Let's go."

Chara teleported the two of them and the bag of chocolate and picture, leaving the Ruins behind.

They arrived at their home they'd moved into. The two of them entered it, Chara putting all of the chocolate in the fridge and the picture on a table near the door.

Frisk and Chara looked around at their house, taking in a deep breath.

"It's lovely." Frisk said, smiling.

"Yep." Chara said. "It might not be as big as Toriel's, but it's ours."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "I'm actually kinda tired though."

"Well it is" Chara said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Eleven forty five. Not our latest night, but when you stay up as late as we did fort the past three nights, it is pretty late."

"Well" Frisk said, shrugging and walking into their bedroom. "Let's get some sleep. We can worry about when to invite everyone over later."

"You said it, kid." Chara said, following Frisk. "I'm gonna sleep like the dead tonight."

"Well" Frisk said, grinning seductively. "How about I give you some CPR tomorrow to wake you up?"

"I'd love that." Chara said, kissing her.

"Good." Frisk said, giggling. "Let's go."

They climbed into their bed, stripping themselves of their uniforms and wrapping their arms around each other, falling fast asleep.

* * *

So, they've moved out. Great. Now they can have new adventures.

Okay, explanation time: this is a sequel, yes. And, it's obviously in another universe to Fallen Child (even though this is pretty much the first chapter to Fallen Child-I was gonna have them move out anyway, but I didn;t feel like writing a whole new chapter about it when I'd do pretty much the same stuff). This is going to be the true Sequel to Underschool, Fallen Child being an au. There are reasons for this, but I'm not going into them. I had a goal with Fallen Child, but, I don't think I'm going to meet it. But, this, while it may seem similar to Fallen Child in certain aspects, is going to be very different. I feel that I'll meet a goal that I have for this and will succeed better in this.


	2. Experimentation

Chapter Two: Experimentation

"Are you sure we can use this?" the scientist asked, looking at her coworker. Their experiment was on the table, being worked on.

"Of course I'm sure." Her coworker said. "It's completely compatible."

"If you say so." The scientist said. "But, I'm not sure two strands of DNA from the opposite spectrum are capable of making a whole being."

"It'll be fine." Her coworker said. "All you have to do is just stabilize it."

"But" the scientist said. "What about the source? That's an unstable combination."

"It's fine." Her coworker said. "I promise you that this will be a success. The boss is sure. She really wants this one to be a success."

"I know." The scientist said. "Well, experiment number 150 should be good to go in a few days if it's a success."

"Good.' Her coworker said. "I'll tell her."

The scientist was left alone as her coworker left, leaving her to her work.

"I hope this works." She said. "Otherwise, this was all for nothing."

 _Two years later_

She blinked her eyes open. The greenish fluid around her was blurring her vision slightly, preventing her from seeing the outside of the glass tank she was suspended in clearly. The bubbles didn't help either, but they fascinated her, so she didn't mind. The wires that were all attached to her helped keep her floating in her tank as well as providing her with an air supply, so she didn't pull at those. She was unclothed, but, she didn't really understand or worry about it.

She saw a blurry shape emerge from across the room. She didn't know the person, but she knew that they were one of the ones that monitored her and took her… something.

The fluid slowly drained from the tank. She was shocked. It had never done that before. Once the fluid had drained completely from the tank, she could see better, but not completely clearly, her eyes used to the tank's vision range.

A person in a lab coat opened the tank, unhooking the wires and breathing apparatus as they carried her over to a table. They strapped her arms, legs, wings, and chest down. They poked and prodded her with a bunch of tools, one of them even cutting her skin. She winced. That one hurt a little. She was confused. She'd never really felt pain before. It shocked her. She looked to where the feeling was coming from to see her own grey blood trickling out of her left arm. It confused her, but she didn't know why.

They then hooked up a few more wires to her head. She saw a monitor light up, several lines moving in a zigzag pattern and several moving in a pulsing pattern. One of the people around her opened her eyelids more with his fingers, shining a light in it. She flinched, the brightness affecting her as the slit constricted. He did the same on her other eye, the pupil constricting in the bright light.

Several voices were speaking, but they were muffled due to the fluid in her ears. She felt something pulse within her. She thought it was her heartbeat at first, but it was different, stronger.

" _Let it out."_ Something said. Something inside her. _"Show them what you can do. Release your power."_

She resisted it. Even though she wanted to be left alone, she didn't want to hurt anything. There were her friends she had to think about. Her eyes glanced around the room at all of them, sleeping in their tanks. If she unleashed her power, she'd hurt them and that was something she didn't want to do.

Suddenly, a woman emerged from a door. She was the only being in the room she recognized. She had blood red hair that went down her back. Her eyes were piercing green and she wore a bodysuit mixed with armor. There was a black heart on her uniform that seemed to signify evil.

"How is it coming?" she asked one of the people around the room.

"Number 150 is progressing nicely." One of the people said. "Its power is higher than any of the other experiments."

"That's news.' The woman said. "I want you to destroy the others. They're useless now."

Her eyes widened. They were going to destroy her friends. She struggled against the leather straps holding her to the table. The people around her looked at her with confusion. She had never acted this way before.

She began struggling, grunting as she pulled as hard as she could against the straps, trying to get them to loosen. But, she couldn't, her strength not enough.

They moved to restrain her, prevent her from moving. They held her down, managing to restrain her. One of them stuck something in her neck, something going under her skin and into her blood. She felt her eyelids go heavy as she blinked them, struggling to stay awake.

" _Are you going to let them do that to you?"_ it asked, her inside of her unconsciousness. _"You need to unleash your power, fight them."_

She shook her head.

" _They'll kill your friends if you don't."_ it said. Her eyes widened. She couldn't let them hurt her friends.

" _So"_ it asked. _"Will you let me unleash your power?"_

She carefully shook her head yes. It grinned, snapping its fingers.

 _In the outside world_

Her eyes snapped open, the scientists around her shocked. The woman was amused, having partially expected this. She broke the straps restraining her, standing up. She looked around, shocked at the sight.

Her friends' tanks were all opened in the time she was unconscious, the beings inside all being held by someone, each of them holding a weapon up to the head of one of her friends. She froze, her eyes widening.

The woman nearby grinned, nodding. They shot their weapons into the heads of her friends.

Her world shattered as she felt something inside of her she'd never felt before. If she'd known what it was, she'd have called it: rage.

She gave an unearthly yell as she unleashed a huge burst of her power. She extended her wings, rising into the air as a burst of her power erupted from her, pulsing out and destroying the lab they were in in a large explosion. She curled up into a ball, darkness surrounding her as she disappeared.

After she was gone, a scientist weakly looked up at the place where she was, speaking his dying words.

"We tried to create the world's most powerful being…" He said, just before collapsing and dying. "And…we succeeded."

* * *

What could this thing be? And, why does this scene seem familiar (betcha can't guess what this scene resembles XP)? Find out soon.


	3. How?

Chapter Three: How?

"Come on, kid." Rachaya said to Chara, who was sitting across the table from Chara in Toriel's house. "You gotta woman up on this."

"I don't know.' Chara said, biting her lower lip. "It's a hard thing to do."

"Look." Rachaya said. "I wouldn't do it myself, but you should totally go for it. Just make it special."

"Alright." Chara said, sighing. "You better be right on this one."

"Oh, please.' Rachaya said. "I may not be big on the subject for me and myself, but if you wanna go for it, then you sure as hell should."

"I guess you're right." Chara said. "I could go for it. But, the biggest question I have is how."

"Well" Rachaya said. "I think that that would be up to you.'

"You know" Chara said. "It's surprising that I am getting this from you of all people. I will admit, though, you are right about it."

"Right on what?" Khara asked, walking in wearing a tank top and jeans, her tail swishing behind her. Next to her was Grey, Chara's father.

"Well" Rachaya said, leaning back in her chair and grinning. "Chara's got something she wants to do."

"What?" Khara asked, looking at Chara. Chara muttered something under her breath.

"Really?" Khara asked, her eyes widening. "That's wonderful. Isn't it, Grey?"

"I didn't hear it.' Grey said. "You've got the Nekomon ears."

"Oh, right.' Khara said. She whispered into Grey's ear.

"That's wonderful, Chara." He said, smiling. "That's something I've wanted to hear for a long time."

"Really?" Chara asked.

"Yeah." Grey said, nodding. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad.' Chara said, chuckling a little.

"Welcome." Grey said, nodding. "It's great, Chara. Go for it."

"I will." Chara said. "But, I, well, I don't know how."

"Know how to what, my child?" Toriel asked, coming into the room. Khara told her, Toriel gasping.

"Well" She said, looking at Chara. "I have a few ideas. I'm pretty sure we can think of something."

Toriel told Chara her ideas, Chara's eyes widening.

"What's going on in here?" Asgore asked, entering the room. He was carrying a few groceries Toriel had asked him to get the next time he visited.

"well" Toriel said, telling him.

"That's wonderful.' Asgore said. "I can't believe it."

"Us either." Khara said.

"Okay." She said. "I think I'll try that. Thanks, you guys."

"You're very welcome, my child." Toriel said, smiling.

"I gotta go." Chara said, getting up. "Papyrus can only distract Frisk for so long."

"Well" Khara said, putting a hand on Chara's shoulder. "You'll need something."

"What?" Chara asked.

"This." Khara said, slipping something to Chara, giving her a wink.

"Th-thanks.' Chara said, nodding, pocketing it and walking out the door.

"She's growing up." Khara said, tearing up a little. "Our little girl's growing up, Grey."

"Yeah." He said. "It's too bad neither of us could see it happen."

"Yeah." Khara said, sniffling. "But, we'll see the rest of it."

"Yeah.' Grey said, nodding. "We will. We will."

 _With Frisk and Papyrus_

"AND, THIS" Papyrus said, putting a few spices into the pasta in front of Frisk. "IS HOW WE GIVE IT ITS SPECIAL FLAVOR.'

"Wow." Frisk said. "That's amazing, Papyrus. I can't believe your new recipe is better than the old one."

"WHY, THANK YOU, ANGEL HUMAN." Papyrus said, striking a dramatic pose, which caused Frisk to giggle. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TRY TO MAKE EACH DISH I CONCOCT BETTER THAN THE LAST."

Frisk giggled again as Papyrus poured spaghetti sauce on the pasta, mixing it in. Frisk tried it, her eyes widening in approval.

"This is great, Papyrus." She said, licking her lips. She kept eating, finishing the entire dish.

"THANK YOU, ANGEL HUMAN.' Papyrus said, striking another pose. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GLAD YOU LIKE MY DISH OF SPAGHETTI."

Frisk giggled again, holding out her plate for more.

Papyrus smiled with excitement, pouring her twice as much. But, before Frisk could take a bite, Chara walked out, devouring it.

"Hey." Frisk said, putting on a mock pouting face. "That was mine."

"Well" Chara said, grinning. "How about we share it?"

Chara kissed Frisk passionately on her lips, Frisk melting into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Chara, Chara doing the same to her.

"How was it?" Chara asked when they broke the kiss.

"I loved it.' Frisk said, licking her lips. "But, I think I need some seconds."

"Alright then.' Chara said, moving in for another kiss. Their lips met as they leaned in, embracing passionately.

Papyrus simply stood there, wondering if he should give them more spaghetti that they could share.

"How was seconds?" Chara asked seductively.

"How about I tell you?" Frisk asked back, just as seductively. "In our bedroom."

"I want your most honest opinion." Chara said, grinning slightly.

"Oh, you'll get it.' Frisk said, grinning slightly as well.

"WOULD YOU TWO LIKE SOME MORE SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus asked, oblivious.

"Sure, Papyrus." Chara said. "A nice big plate for the two of us."

"ALRIGHT, SCARY HUMAN.' Papyrus said, scooping out more spaghetti onto a plate. Chara's eye glowed as a small amount of dark magic lifted the spoon up to Frisk's mouth. Frisk giggled, opening her mouth as the spaghetti entered it. She ate it, smiling as she finished it.

Chara kissed her forehead, Frisk hugging Chara tighter, resting her head on Chara's shoulder.

Chara smiled at her, rubbing her back.

Frisk smiled, sighing in contentment, wrapping her legs around Chara. Chara held her, waving goodbye to Papyrus as she took off, flying back to their house. Once there, she went inside, heading to their bedroom, sitting down on the bed they shared. Frisk was snoring softly, having fallen asleep. Chara kissed her forehead softly, lying back on the bed, Frisk still wrapped around her.

She pulled the thing her mother had given her earlier, looking at it. She contemplated using it, sighing and pocketing it again. She then kissed Frisk on her forehead, pulling the covers around them, falling asleep herself.

* * *

Hmm. I wonder what she wanted. I guess we'll find out.

Weird name for a chapter though.


	4. Repeat

Chapter Four: 'Repeat'

Frisk woke up the next morning, looking around. It was dark and she couldn't see much. She felt that she was on something warm. She squeezed it, feeling it was soft. She blushed, realizing what she was feeling. She removed her hand, putting it under her stomach.

"Aww" came Chara's voice from under her. "But, I was enjoying that."

Frisk blushed even harder, Chara snickering.

"I know you're blushing." She said, pulling Frisk's head down to kiss her. "I just wanted to tell you that I've got a very special date planned."

"O-okay." Frisk said, nodding. "I love our dates."

"I know." Chara said, stroking her face. "I decided that this one would be like our first date."

"Okay." Frisk said. "That sounds nice.'

"I know." Chara said. "Are you all rested up?"

"Yeah." Frisk said.

"Good." Chara said. "Well, I am too. To Grillby's we go."

"Alright." Frisk said, snuggling into Chara's chest. "After we sleep some more."

"Okay, kid." Chara said, grinning. "After we sleep more."

Chara's arms held Frisk close, kissing her neck. Frisk sighed in contentment, smiling in her sleep.

 _Later_

The two woke up, Chara picking Frisk up and carrying her out of their room.

"So" she said. "It's noon. Ready for our date?"

"Sure." Frisk said, smiling. "That sounds great."

"Alright.' Chara said. "Wanna be carried?"

"Sure.' She said, snuggling into Chara's hold.

"Alright.' Chara said, taking off into the sky, flying them to Grillby's.

Once there, they entered, finding a booth.

"Hello, you two." Grillby said in firespeak, coming over and placing menus in front of the two. "Good to go, Chara?"

"Yep." Chara said, grinning.

"Good luck.' Grillby said, nodding.

"Good luck to what?" Frisk asked, curious.

"You'll find out." Chara said, grinning.

"Okay." Frisk said, nodding, deciding to trust her girlfriend.

"Your food will be ready in ten minutes." GRillby said, nodding as he went back into the kitchen.

"Thanks, GRillby.' Chara said.

"So" Frisk asked. "What did you order us this time?"

'Your favorite." Chara said, kissing Frisk.

"Lovely." Frisk said, smiling.

Ten minutes later, GRillby brought out their food: a rare steak for Chara and some chicken soup for Frisk. Chara had a chocolate shake and Frisk had an ice cold lemonade.

"You remembered.' Frisk said, touched.

"WE have this like once a month.' Chara said. "There's no way I'd forget my girlfriend's favorite meal."

"Thank you Chara.' Frisk said. "I love this."

"I knew you would." Chara said. "That's why I got it for ya."

"I love you, Chara." Frisk said, kissing her girlfriend.

"I love you too, Frisk." Chara said, kissing her back.

The two of them began to eat their food, drinking their drinks as well.

After they had finished, Chara put down some money to pay for the tab. They left, Chara carrying Frisk to Muffet's place.

"Welcome, dearies." Muffet said. "Here for your usual?"

"Nope." Chara said. "The _special_ donuts and cider this time, Muffet."

"Really?" Muffet asked, getting very excited. "Alright then, dearies. Extra special donuts and cider coming up."

"Really trying to repeat our first date, huh?" Frisk said.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Which, by the way, I have to grab some stuff. For later."

"Okay.' Frisk said, nodding. Chara got up and left, Muffet walking out.

"Chara gone to get stuff?" She asked.

"Yeah." Frisk said.

"She's really prepared for this date." Muffet said. "She called me and told me that if she ever asked for the special donuts and cider that it was gonna be very special."

"Special how?" Frisk asked, curious. "Any particular reason?"

"Ah ah ah, dearie." Muffet said, wiggling a finger. "That's for her to know and you to find out."

"Okay." Frisk said, nodding.

"Look who's back." Monica, who went to school with Frisk, said, walking out.

"Hi, Monica." Frisk said.

"Here on another date?" Monica asked. "Or just here for some snacks?"

"Date." Frisk said. "Chara wanted a repeat of our first date since it was so memorable."

"Oh?" Monica said, an amused look on her face. "Didn't figure her the type.

"Well" Frisk said. "Chara's the type to enjoy things like this. Plus, knowing her, there's some sort of special surprise she has planned for the end of the date."

"Sounds like she's got it all planned." Monica said. "Have fun."

"Yes, dearie." Muffet said. "Have fun."

"I'm sure we will." Chara said as she returned, sitting across from Frisk. Muffet went into the kitchen and retrieved the special donuts and cider. She brought them out, setting them in front of Frisk and Chara.

Frisk and Chara looked hungrily at them, despite having just eaten at Grillby's.

"Thanks, Muffet." Chara said, Frisk nodding as they took a bite of their donuts.

"Are they good, dearies?" Muffet asked, smiling.

"Oh yes." Frisk said, smiling. "They're very good."

"Good." Muffet said, crossing her arms. "I made them especially for your date."

"Thank you, Muffet." Frisk said, eating more donut.

"The cider's good too." Chara said, downing half her glass.

"Thank you, dearie." Muffet said, smiling wider. She and Monica retreated back into the kitchen, watching the two.

"This is so lovely.' Frisk said, drinking some cider.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Muffet always makes good food."

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding. "So, what did you get for later?"

"Sorry, kid." Chara said, leaning forward and kissing Frisk's forehead. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Okay." Frisk said, smiling at the kiss. "I guess I'll be surprised."

"Oh, you'll be surprised alright." Chara said, her hand in her pocket feeling her item her mother had given her.

"I can't wait." Frisk said, kissing Chara.

"Me either." Chara said, kissing back, Frisk melting into it.

After they broke the kiss, they resumed eating their donuts and cider. Once they had finished, they threw away their trash, walking up to the counter and saying goodbye to Muffet.

"Bye dearies." She said, waving at them. "Hope the rest of your date is great."

"Hope the rest of your day's great.' Frisk called back to Muffet.

"You too, dearie.' Muffet said, her and Monica said, waving at the two of them.

"So, where to now?" Frisk asked. "The dance floor you used last time?"

"Yeah.' Chara said, nodding. "I don't think I need to blindfold you this time."

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "So, are we dancing the night away?"

"If you want to." Chara said, kissing Frisk as they arrived at the dance floor. Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren were serving as DJs again, Mettaton winking at Chara, who grinned slightly as they walked in.

"So" Frisk said, giggling. "How about we put our dancing skills to the test?"

"Exactly what I have planned." Chara said, kissing Frisk.

They walked onto the dance floor, Chara bowing to Frisk.

"May I have this dance, my lovely lady?" She asked, grinning, holding her hand out to Frisk.

"You may.' Frisk said, giggling as she took Chara's hand, curtseying.

Chara took her other hand, pulling her close as she put her hand around Frisk's back. Frisk did the same to Chara, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Go for it, darlings!" Mettaton shouted, starting the music, the song being a slow tune, Frisk and Chara beginning to dance to the music.

"This is nice." Frisk said, the two of them holding each other close.

"Yeah." Chara said, nodding. "Especially since I can spend this time with you."

"I love spending time with you too." Frisk said.

"I know." Chara said, kissing Frisk on her lips. Frisk melted into the kiss, moaning slightly.

After they broke the kiss, Chara extended her wings, taking the two of them into the sky. They continued their dance in the sky, Frisk laying her head on Chara's shoulder. Chara ran her hands through Frisk's hair, Frisk sighing in contentment. Chara kissed her forehead, Frisk snuggling into Chara's grip.

"WE've improved our dancing." Frisk said, giggling.

"Yeah.' Chara said, chuckling. "We probably anticipated this moment happening."

"Yeah.' Frisk said, giggling more. "This was my favorite part of our first date. You didn't even know how to dance, but you did anyway to make it a memorable first date. That's part of what I love about you, Chara. You know all the right ways to make me happy.'

"And, you know all the ways to make me happy." Chara said, kissing Frisk. "No matter what mood I'm in, I know you can cheer me up."

"I love you, Chara.' Frisk said, squeezing her girlfriend close.

"I love you too, Frisk." Chara said, kissing Frisk, squeezing her tightly close. "So, how have you been enjoying our date so far?"

"It's been lovely." Frisk said, smiling. "You did such a wonderful job of creating a great replica of our first date. But, I still have to wonder why you're doing it. I mean, I think it's sweet and all, but you seem to have a plan with this."

"Oh, I do." Chara said, chuckling as she smelled Frisk's hair, taking in the scent of the shampoo they both used. "But, you'll have to wait and see."

"Okay.' Frisk said, nodding.

"Well" Chara said. "I will say this, though: there's an addition to this date."

"I can't wait to see it." Frisk said, smiling.

"Well" Chara said. "WE're going to go see it right now."

"Alright." Frisk said, kissing Chara's neck, which caused her to blush a little.

"Are you ready?" Chara asked, holding Frisk.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Frisk said, sighing in contentment.

"I'm ready now.' Chara said, chuckling. "Let's go to it."

"Alright.' Frisk said, Chara flapping her demonic wings, taking off for their new destination.

When they arrived, Frisk looked around.

"WE're on our roof." She said.

"Yep." Chara said, nodding. "It's the last part of our date."

"Okay.' Frisk said. "So, what are we doing?"

"Well" Chara said, lying down on the roof. "WE're gonna watch the stars."

"That sounds nice." Frisk said, still lying on top of Chara.

"Unless" Chara said, grinning. "You want to do something else."

"Maybe in a bit.' Frisk said, giggling. She turned over, the two of them looking up at the night sky. The stars had come out and were absolutely beautiful and the angel and demon lay there and watched.

"This is beautiful." Frisk said, awestruck.

"Not as beautiful as you." Chara said, her arms around Frisk's waist.

Frisk blushed as Chara gave her a little squeeze.

"You know" Chara said. "My dad took my mom to see the stars one time. IT was about a month after I was born. They had left me with a friend, him taking her up to a mountain. I wanted to bring you to see the stars for the same reason he took her."

"What" Frisk asked, looking up at Chara. "What was the reason her brought her there?"

"Well" Chara said, thinking. "He took her on a romantic date and he brought her to look at the stars."

"Then what?" Frisk asked, curious.

"Well" Chara said, putting a hand over Frisk's eyes. "He covered her eyes and then whispered something into her ear."

"What?" Frisk asked.

"Well" Chara said. "First he gave her something."

"What?" Frisk asked, curious.

"Well" Chara said, slipping something onto Frisk's hand. "It was something very special to him."

"Okay." Frisk said.

"Then he uncovered her eyes so she could see it" Chara said, uncovering Frisk's eyes. Frisk looked at her hand, gasping in surprise.

On her hand was a ring. It was silver and had a White Amethyst, Frisk's birthstone. It was almost glowing in the light of the night, reflective and beautiful.

"Chara" Frisk said, amazed. "This is beautiful. You didn't have to buy me a ring."

"I didn't." Chara said. "My mom gave this to me."

"It's very pretty." Frisk said.

"Well" Chara said, kissing Frisk's head. "That's where the question my dad asked my mom comes into play."

"What do you mean? What kind of question cou—" Frisk said, pausing as she turned ver to look at Chara. She gasped. "Chara… are you…?"

"Frisk Dreemurr." Chara said, smiling. "Will you marry me?"

Frisk just looked at Chara, stunned as she then smiled, tears of happiness coming from her eyes.

'Yes, Chara." She said, squeezing Chara tightly. "Yes, I will marry you."

Chara hugged Frisk, Frisk hugging back. The two of them kissed passionately, holding each other close under the moonlit sky.

* * *

Oh my god! I didn't expect that! But, I'm not complaining. Well, it looks like Frisk and Chara have a new adventure ahead of them. What happens next? Find out soon.


	5. Lunch

Chapter Five: Lunch

Frisk woke up, yawning. She looked down to realize that she was on Chara, resting on her chest. Chara was still sleeping an arm around her and snoring lightly. Frisk looked around to realize that they were still on their roof from the previous night.

Frisk lied back down on Chara, snuggling into her girlfriend's—no, it would be fiancée at this point—grip. Frisk looked at her hand, seeing the ring Chara had placed on it. She smiled, watching the light bounce off of the ring. Chara had told her that only her parents knew about the proposal idea, Toriel, Asgore and the others having been led to believe that she wanted to celebrate their two year dating anniversary. Wouldn't they be surprised?

Chara stirred, her grip on Frisk shifting and rubbing the angel girl's back. Frisk smiled and sighed in contentment as Chara yawned herself awake.

"Mornin', beautiful." She said, kissing the top of Frisk's head. Frisk blushed, giggling.

"Morning, sexy." She said, looking up and kissing Chara's chin.

"We're still on the roof." Chara said, looking around.

"Yep." Frisk said, giggling. "I think we fell asleep when we were cuddling up here yesterday."

"Good thing it didn't rain last night.' Chara said, chuckling.

"Yeah." Frisk said, giggling. "We'd have gotten our hair wet."

"So" Chara said, kissing Frisk. "What should we do now?"

"Well" Frisk said. "Mom invited us over for lunch today. We can break the news then."

"Alright." Chara said, nodding. "That sounds like a good idea."

"But" Frisk said, tracing a finger on Chara's chest. "I am kinda dirty. Do you know a way I can fix that?"

"Shower or bath?" Chara asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Shower." Frisk said, kissing Chara. "I feel like stretching my legs."

"Alright." Chara said, kissing back. "Your wish is granted.'

Chara snapped her fingers, the two of them appearing in their bathroom.

"Now" Chara said. "To get us out of these dirty clothes."

"Not so fast, cutie.' Frisk said, giggling. "I know what you want."

"Yep." Chara said, grinning at her fiancée, her tone seductive as she leaned close to her ear. "And, you know how… _persuasive_ I can be."

"Wait till we shower." Frisk said, whispering into Chara's ear with the same tone. "Then, it's all yours.'

"With pleasure.' Chara whispered back, nibbling on Frisk's ear slightly.

"Alright, turn around." Frisk said, giggling. "Let's not show anything until it's time."

"Alright." Chara said, turning around. "Not like I haven't seen it all before."

"Well" Frisk said, giggling. "Now, you're gonna have to wait."

"Fine by me." Chara said.

Frisk stripped herself of her angel uniform, flapping her wings slightly to stretch them. She took off her ring, setting it on the counter for safekeeping. She stepped into the shower, turning on the water. Once it was hot enough, she stepped into the shower, stretching her arms as the hot water cascaded off of her body and wings.

"Alright." She said. "You can look now."

Chara turned around, stripping herself of her demon uniform. She stretched her own wings a little, stretching her arms as well. She put her locket that she wore around her neck onto the counter so that it wouldn't get wet. She got into the shower behind Frisk, draping her arms over her, Frisk taking hold of Chara's arms.

"This is nice.' Chara said, kissing Frisk's cheek.

"Yeah." Frisk said, sighing in contentment, leaning onto Chara a little bit. "It is."

"I love you.' Chara said, kissing Frisk's cheek, moving down to her neck, nibbling on it a little.

"I love you too." Frisk said, rubbing Chara's arms, moaning slightly at Chara's nibbles. "But, you know what?"

"What?" Chara asked, curious.

"I've changed my mind." Frisk said, giggling. "I want a bath."

"Works for me.' Chara said, closing the drain, turning the spout on instead of the shower. "Hope you don't mind standing in the cold for a minute."

"I don't mind at all." Frisk said, snuggling into Chara's grip. "I have you to keep me warm."

"Okay then." Chara said, holding onto Frisk as the water rose. Once it was high enough, they laid back, Frisk resting her head on Chara's chest.

"This is much better." She said, snuggling even further into Chara's grip. "Too bad we don't have a clock in here. We might be late for lunch."

"Oh well." Chara said, sinking down into the bath water, pulling Frisk so that she was more comfortable. "It always starts with talking anyway."

"True." Frisk said. "And, this water _is_ already in the tub."

"Yep." Chara said. "Plus, we gotta wash our uniforms.'

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Well, we could wear our sweaters."

"True." Chara said. "But, we gotta throw the uniforms into the wash before we leave."

"yeah." Frisk said, turning around, propping herself up on her elbows and looking into Chara's eyes. "But, I feel like this more.'

"Me too." Chara said, smiling as she stroked Frisk's face, Frisk smiling. "I enjoy our times like this."

"Me too.' Frisk said, running her fingers through Chara's hair.

"You know" Chara said. "We could just soak in here now and get an actual bath later."

"Sounds good to me." Frisk said, nuzzling Chara a little bit.

"Good.' Chara said, kissing her forehead.

 _Later_

Frisk and Chara had just gotten out of the bathtub, throwing on their favorite robes. Frisk's was white and had a red heart on the front. Chara's was red and had a white heart on the front.

"So fuzzy." Frisk said, rubbing Chara's robe, giggling. "Now, you're taking after your mom.'

"You take after her better with those ears.' Chara said, chuckling.

"Yeah." Frisk said slyly, slipping her hand under Chara's robe. "But, I like this robe better when it's off of you.'

"I say the same to you.' Chara said, kissing Frisk. "Now, let's head over to Toriel's place."

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "After we throw our uniforms into the wash first.'

"Right.' Chara said. "WE can wear our sweaters as a substitute.'

"Yeah.' Frisk said.

"Plus" Chara said, putting an arm around Frisk. "I'd love to see you undress again."

"Oh, you will." Frisk said, kissing Chara.

"Good.' Chara said, kissing back.

They took their uniforms, boots and all to the washing machine, throwing them into it. They walked back to the bathroom, Chara grabbing her locket and Frisk grabbing her ring. They put them on, heading to their room. Chara grabbed out a pair of dark grey pants as well as her green and yellow striped sweater. Frisk grabbed a pair of light grey pants with her blue and pink striped sweater. They both put on their sneakers, heading out the door to their room when they were done

"That's a good look for you." Chara said, nibbling on Frisk's neck.

"Same to you.' Frisk said.

"You know what a better look on you is?" Chara whispered into Frisk's ear.

"What?" Frisk asked, grinning slyly, having an idea what her fiancée was going to say.

"When it's off of you.' Chara said, Frisk giggling.

"Well" Frisk said seductively, turning around and tracing a finger up and down Chara's chest. "Wanna compare looks?"

"sounds good." Chara said, picking Frisk up bridal style and carrying her to their room. "Let's take a good long look."

 _Two hours later—Toriel's house_

A knock on the door came. Toriel walked over and opened the door to reveal Frisk and Chara, wearing their sweaters, the sweaters themselves being a little wrinkled.

"Hello, my children." Toriel said, smiling as she bade them entrance. "Lunch is ready. You two are a little late."

"Sorry." Chara said, shrugging with a grin on her face. "We kinda got tied up in a few things."

"That's quite alright, my children." Toriel said, the three of them walking into the kitchen and sitting down.

"Did it work?" Khara asked, leaning over to Chara.

"Yep." Chara said. "We'll announce it later.'

"Okay." Khara said, nodding, her ears twitching a little in excitement.

"So" Toriel asked them as they ate. "Frisk and Chara. How did your date go?"

"It was wonderful." Frisk said, beaming. "Chara even got me something.'

"What did she get you, my child?" Toriel asked. "Or, is it something private?"

"Well" Frisk said, slowly bringing her hand up into view. "She got me this ring."

The monsters around the table crowded around to see Frisk's ring Chara had given her, all of them amazed at it.

"Frisk" Toriel asked. "Does this mean…?"

"Yes.' Frisk said, hugging Chara. "Chara and I are engaged."

"That's wonderful, my child." Toriel said, smiling. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yep." Chara said. "It's gonna be wonderful."

"Good luck.' Khara said, rubbing Chara's shoulder. "I hope you guys have the best of luck."

"Thanks.' Chara said, grinning. "Now, let's eat. I'm starving."

"WE've been waiting for you two for an hour." Rachaya said. "You better not talk."

"Hey." Chara said. "WE just got involved in other things. We're sorry we were late."

"Whatever." Rachaya said. "Let's eat. I'm hungry."

Toriel brought out the food, all of them digging in and eating.

"So, kiddies" Sans asked, leaning onto the table. "What're your plans for after this? Planning on getting the emotional knot tied soon?"

"Not quite yet.' Chara said. "We're gonna have to plan for that."

"OOH OOH!" Papyrus shouted, pointing to himself. "CAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PARTICIPATE IN THE WEDDING FESTIVITIES?"

"I'm sure we can find a place for you, Papyrus." Frisk said, giggling.

"So, Frisk" Asgore asked, having been invited over. "How did this happen? The proposal I mean."

"Well" Frisk said, recounting. "Chara took me on a wonderful date. First we went to GRillby's to get our favorite foods. Then we went to Muffet's to get donuts and cider. Then she took me dancing, which was wonderful. Finally, she took me to our roof to look at the stars."

"Wow, Chara." Asgore said, impressed. "I didn't know you were so good at romantic endeavors."

"Well" Chara said, shrugging with a grin on her face. "I had a little help."

"Then" Frisk continued. "She told me how her dad had proposed to her mom and she put the ring on my finger. At first, I didn't know what it was for, but then she asked me the question. I said yes and we stared at the stars some more. We fell asleep on our roof and needed a bath, so we took one."

"That's some detail." Asgore said, amazed. "You really must have enjoyed yourself."

"I did." Frisk said, smiling. "It was the best date I've ever been on."

"Yep." Chara said, grinning, putting an arm around Frisk. "Me too."

"Well" Rachaya said teasingly. "Let's see the couple kiss!"

Frisk and Chara looked at each other, shrugging and kissing each other. Khara, Grey, Toriel, and Asgore all smiled, happy for their children.

Frisk and Chara hugged each other, Chara grinning at Frisk and Frisk smiling back at Chara.

"Well, I'm hungry." Rachaya said, grabbing some food. "Let's eat."

"Alright, Rachaya." Toriel said, shaking her head, chuckling. "WE can eat."

"Sweet." Rachaya said, devouring her food. Everyone else grabbed some food for themselves. Chara took some of her macaroni and cheese on her fork and held it up to Frisk. Frisk opened her mouth, giggling as Chara put the food into her mouth. She then held up some of her meat to Chara. Chara opened her mouth, eating the food. Frisk giggled again, kissing Chara's cheek. Chara grinned, stroking Frisk's face. They kissed again, this time more passionately than before.

"Get a room!" Rachaya said, grinning. Chara responded by giving her the finger, Toriel gasping.

"Chara!" She said, upset. "That isn't very nice. We don't do that at the table."

"Sorry." Chara apologized. "I shouldn't have used my actions. My words are what I should use at the table."

"That's right." Toriel said.

"So, fuck you, Rachaya.' Chara said, Rachaya having an amused look on her face.

"Chara!" Toriel said.

 _After lunch—Frisk and Chara's house_

Frisk and Chara walked through the front door of their house talking. They looked into their living room, gasping at a strange sight: there was a child lying on their floor.

* * *

Who's this child? And, why are they on Frisk and Chara's floor? Find out soon.


	6. Francesca

Chapter Six: Francesca

"Who's this child?" Chara asked, looking at the child.

"I'm not sure." Frisk said, looking at the child as well. "So, what should we do with them?"

"Well" Chara said. "let's put them on the couch and then see if they wake up."

"Okay." Frisk said, nodding. They picked the child up, placing them on the couch on their back. Once they had done that, they inspected them.

The child was completely naked, having been that way when they found them. They looked about ten years old, give or take a year. They were female, being about four feet tall. She had brown hair so dark that it was almost black that went down to her shoulder blades. She had some sort of fluid on her skin. It was greenish and seemed to be like what was on Frisk and Chara's wings when they first emerged. There were also two wings on her, one was a grey angel wing with black in the center and the other was a grey demon wing with white in the center.

"This is pretty strange." Frisk said, looking at her. "So, what do you suppose happened to her?"

"No clue." Chara said. "I guess we should clean her up."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Something's familiar about her though."

"Yeah.' Chara said. "I guess we'll find out why later."

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "So, should we clean her up or what?"

"I don't know." Chara said. "Maybe we should wait until she wakes up first."

"Okay." Frisk said, nodding.

The girl stirred, blinking her eyes open. Her left eye was a red iris (the colored part of the eye) with a black pupil. The other eye was blue one the sclera (the white part of the eye) with only a grey, demonic looking slit for a pupil. She looked at Frisk and Chara, who looked like blurry shapes. Once her vision cleared, she focused on them.

"Wh—" she asked, but her mouth didn't open.

"How did you do that?" Chara asked.

"D-do wh-what?" She asked, not afraid in her 'speech', but actually sounding like she was trying to speak, but didn't know how.

"Is that" Frisk asked, thinking. "Telepathy?"

"T-t-tel—" the girl asked (A/N: for her speech, just automatically assume it's telepathic—if I say she thought, then it's her thinking where only she can hear), sounding confused.

"It's talking with your mind.' Chara said.

"M-mind?" she asked. "M-my mind?"

"Yes.' Frisk said, nodding. "Your mind."

"Wh-wh-oo—" the girl asked, scanning Frisk and Chara.

"I'm Frisk." Frisk said, pointing at herself. "And, that's Chara."

"F-Fr-isk." The girl said. "Ch-Ch-ara."

"Yes.' Frisk said, smiling. "That's right. Good job."

"G-g-oo-d j-ob." The girl said, not fully understanding Frisk's words, but understanding that what she said was positive, smiling a little at the praise.

"So, kid" Chara said. "Do you want a bath? You're kinda covered in slime."

"S-sl-ime." The girl said, looking at herself.

"Yeah." Chara said, picking her up and carrying her into the hall bathroom and setting her in the tub. She turned on the water, Frisk coming in as well. The two of them began to wash her gently, getting the slime off of her body and wings. The girl felt the water, seemingly comfortable in it. She relaxed as she soaked in the water, sighing in contentment.

"You seem to be at home in there." Chara said, amused.

"H-home?" The girl said, thinking.

"Home." Frisk said. "It's where your family lives."

"F-fam-lee?" The girl said, the word unfamiliar to her.

"Family is the people that love you most." Frisk said. "The people you can always count on."

"l-love? C-coun-t o-on?" the girl asked, not understanding the words.

"I-it's a little hard to explain." Frisk said.

"E-ex-play-een." The girl said, snuggling into the bath water.

"I really can't." Frisk said. "Love is like a feeling you get when you really care about someone and don't want to lose them."

"C-air?" The girl asked, the word completely foreign to her.

"It's when you have good feelings toward someone." Frisk said. "IT's one of those things you have to experience from someone else to understand."

"S-som-wun else?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Frisk said. "Someone else who can love you."

"L-luv m-me?" the girl asked, the words unfamiliar, but the desire for it there.

"Yes.' Frisk said, nodding. "If you want, we could show you love."

"Yeah." Chara said. "You can stay here with us if you want, kid.'

"s-stay?" the girl asked.

"Sure." Chara said. "You'd be fine here."

"Yes." Frisk said, nodding. "We wouldn't mind at all. Unless your parents wish to take you back."

"P-pa-rints?" the girl asked, confused.

"Don't you know who your parents are?" Chara asked. The girl looked at her, confused.

"Your parents" Frisk said. "Are the people that care for you most."

"Pa-rints?" the girl asked, looking at Frisk and Chara.

"We could be like your parents.' Frisk said. "If you want, that is."

The girl thought to herself, nodding slowly.

"Alright then." Frisk said, smiling. "WE'll be your parents. What's your name?"

"N-name?" The girl asked.

"Yeah.' Chara said. "It's what you're called."

"E-eks-peer-m-mint- w-wun fif-tee." The girl said slowly.

"What kinda name is that?" Chara asked.

"Chara.' Frisk said, gently nudging her fiancée.

"So" she asked the girl. "Do you want us to give you a name?"

"N-name." the girl said, nodding slightly.

"Alright." Frisk said. "How about… Francesca? It's a name that needs to be put to a good use."

"You sure it won't bring up bad memories?" Chara asked, putting an arm around Frisk protectively.

"I'm sure." Frisk said, nodding. "I've put my past behind me. I'm okay with the name now."

"Besides." She added. "We beat her. We stopped her."

"Yeah." Chara said. "Using that cool thing the SOULs did.'

"Yeah." Frisk said. "But, they've passed on."

"Yeah." Chara said. "But, it's up to you to call her that."

"We could call her Fran for short." Frisk said.

"Okay." Chara said, nodding. "If you're okay with it?"

"Are you ready to get out, Fran?" Frisk asked.

The girl, Fran, thought for a second, slowly nodding. Frisk drained the water in the tub, wrapping Fran up in a towel. She picked her up, carrying her back to the couch.

Fran snuggled up in the soft towel, enjoying it. She fell asleep soon after, Frisk and Chara carrying her to the other bedroom in their house, tucking her into the bed they'd put there for whenever they had someone from home sleep over.

"So" Chara said. "What kind of clothes should we get her?"

"Maybe she'd enjoy some of our old clothes." Frisk said. "I'm sure mom has a ton still. She never could get rid of 'em. Too much sentimentality."

"Yeah." Chara said, chuckling. "You know, she kept rocks I brought her as 'presents'. She even put them in a box marked 'Chara's Presents'."

"I saw that in the attic one time.' Frisk said, giggling. "She said you said they reminded you of her."

"Yeah." Chara said, nodding. "One of 'em looked exactly like her head. I brought it in and she loved it. Azzy got one that looked like a bird and she put that one in a box for him."

"Where'd that box go?" Frisk asked.

"Still up there." Chara said. "Just gotta find it."

"So" Frisk said. "How many changes of clothes should we get her?"

"Like seven of each." Chara said. "That way she's got two weeks' worth of clothing and can choose."

"True." Frisk said. "Good idea. Something about her though.'

"Yeah.' Chara said, nodding. "But, let's worry more about getting the sweaters. I'll teleport there and grab a few."

"What if they see you?" Frisk asked. "What are you gonna say, especially to mom or your mom?"

"I'll tell 'em that I'm borrowing 'em." Chara said. "Toriel'll believe that. Plus, my mom's not gonna care much."

"Right.' Frisk said, nodding. "But, what should we do about telling them about Fran?"

"WE'll tell 'em at the next lunch meeting we have." Chara said, shrugging. "I mean, it can't be more shocking than the fact that we're getting married, can it?"

"Who knows?" Frisk said, shrugging. "Are our uniforms done yet?"

"Not sure." Chara said, the two of them heading to the washer and taking them out. They threw them in the dryer, setting it to dry them. They went into their room, crashing on the bed.

"I feel like sleeping like the dead." Chara said.

"Me too." Frisk said, giggling. "How about we just sleep like the living and take care of our guest?"

"Yeah." Chara said, chuckling. "I wonder if she'll speak in sentences. I don't care if it's through telepathy or not, but I hope she does."

"Me too. Frisk said, nodding. "It'll be a good trait to have for her."

"Yeah." Chara said, nodding. "Now, how about we sleep so we can have some hot fun later?"

"Oh, Chara.' Frisk said, blushing. "You sure know how to get me ready."

"Yep." Chara said, grinning as she kissed her fiancée. She got under the covers, Frisk getting under with her. Chara pulled them up to their necks, Frisk snuggling up to Chara.

Chara wrapped her arms around Frisk, kissing her forehead. Frisk smiled, sighing in contentment. She put her arms around Chara, the two of them holding each other close as they fell asleep.

 _The next morning_

Frisk woke up, yawning. She looked next to her, noticing Chara wasn't next to her. She looked at the clock, realizing it was after ten o clock. She stretched, getting out of bed.

She walked into the kitchen to see Chara cooking something on the stove. Fran was also sitting at the table, dressed in one of Frisk's old sweaters. She also had on a pair of green pants Chara'd found. She was eating a bowl of chocolate cereal, Chara having taught her how. She was staring at it, curious of how the milk and cereal moved. She enjoyed the taste, smiling as she ate.

"Morning.' Frisk said, sitting down.

"Morning.' Chara said. "Kid loves cereal. Fast learner too. 'Saying' lots more than earlier."

"C-cereal." Fran said telepathically.

"Careful" Frisk said, chuckling. "You'll turn out like Chara if you eat chocolate like that."

"Ch-Chara." Fran said, eating more cereal.

"I made you something you love." Chara said to Frisk, grinning.

"Is it you?" Frisk asked, grinning slightly.

"Yeah." Chara said. "But, that's for later. For breakfast, I made your favorite."

"But, you're my favorite.' Frisk said, walking over to Chara, standing on her tiptoes and draping her arms over Chara's shoulders (Frisk is about five inches shorter than Chara).

"I know." Chara said, kissing Frisk, reaching over and stroking her face. Frisk smiled as Fran looked curiously at them, tilting her head.

"So" Chara said, grinning. "How about later, you and me go have a little fun?"

"Sounds perfect." Frisk said, kissing Chara's neck, nibbling on it slightly. Chara put an arm around Chara, kissing her cheek.

"Your food's almost done." Chara said, stroking her face.

"I can't wait." Frisk said, smiling.

"F-food?" Fran asked, looking over.

"Bacon and eggs." Chara said. "Frisk loves it. You want some?"

Fran nodded slightly, indicating that she wanted some. Chara got out three plates, divvying the bacon and eggs among the three of them. They ate, Fran smiling and licking her lips at how good she found them.

"Are they good?" Frisk asked.

Fran nodded, pushing her plate over to Chara, who chuckled, giving her some more.

Fran ate this happily, smiling at them.

"P-parents." She said, smiling.

Frisk and Chara smiled back, hugging her. She didn't know how to react to the hug, simply accepting it, enjoying the positive feeling it gave her.

"So, kid." Chara asked. "Want some ice cream? We got some in the freezer."

Fran thought for a minute, nodding slowly.

"Cool." Chara said, getting her some, as well as her and Frisk. Fran licked her cone, flinching a little at the cold. Chara chuckled.

"It's alright." She said. "It's supposed to be that way."

Fran nodded, trying it again. After about thirty seconds, she had finished the entire ice cream cone.

She smiled at Chara, her face a sticky mess.

"You need another bath, kid." Chara said, chuckling.

Fran put her arms around Chara, hugging her like they'd just done. Frisk joined in and they all hugged each other, Frisk and Chara laughing and Fran smiling.

* * *

Aww. So feelzy. Well, I wonder how this'll turn out. Find out soon.


	7. Introductions

Chapter Seven: Introductions

 _A/N: anything Fran says is telepathic_

Fran was curled up in a ball in her bed. She was whimpering a little and shuddering. Sweat trickled down her forehead as her eyes were clenched shut. She clutched her pillow, crying into her pillow.

After a bit, she jolted awake, looking around, panting. She touched her cheek, feeling the tears. She looked at her hand, seeing the glossiness of the tears.

" _Wh-what is this?"_ she thought. _"Why do I feel this way? That was scary."_

She timidly climbed out of bed, cautiously going over to Frisk and Chara's room.

She knocked on their door quietly.

"Come in." came Chara's voice, sounding sleepy. Fran slowly opened the door, walking in and shutting it. She walked up to their bed, looking at them.

"Nightmare?" Chara asked. She nodded timidly.

"Climb in.' Chara said, opening the covers. Fran climbed into the bed, snuggling in between Frisk and Chara. Frisk and Chara wrapped their arms around her, holding her. Fran smiled, enjoying the feeling, falling asleep soon after.

Frisk and Chara kissed each other, falling asleep. They held each other, Fran in the middle of them.

 _The next morning_

Chara woke up, stretching her arms and wings, noticing that Fran was next to her and Frisk wasn't. Fran was curled up in a ball, clutching her pillow in her sleep. There were still tear stains on her face.

"Kid" Chara said, gently shaking her. "You okay now?"

Fran woke up, looking at Chara and nodding. Chara grinned slightly.

"Good." She said. "So, what was your nightmare about?"

"I" she said. "I saw my friends."

"That doesn't seem like a nightmare." Chara said.

"I" Fran said, beginning to cry again. "I saw them d-d-die."

"Oh.' Chara said, taking her into a hug. "Well, don't worry. It's just a bad dream. It can't hurt you."

"B-but" Fran said, sniffling. "I-I killed them.'

"What?" Chara asked, not fully hearing her.

"I-I'm the reason they're dead." Fran said, wrapping her arms tightly around Chara, sobbing into her chest. It was at this point Chara was glad she slept with a shirt and underwear on.

"Shh." She said, holding her close. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm sure you didn't mean to."

"I-I couldn't help myself." Fran said. "I-I released power and destroyed them."

"IT's okay." Chara said, rubbing her back. "You're okay."

"I" Fran said, quivering. "I see them every night. I can't stop seeing them."

"Hmm.' Chara said, thinking. "Well, how about I give you something that helps me not have nightmares?"

"R-really?" Fran asked.

"Sure.' Chara said. "If you need it, you can definitely use it."

"O-okay." Fran said. "But, won't you get nightmares then?"

"Nah." Chara said, shrugging. "I won't need it to protect me. I have a special angel for that."

"Oh." Fran said.

"Yeah.' Chara said. "It'll be fine. You want it now?"

"S-sure." Fran said.

"Alright." Chara said. She took off her locket, placing it around Fran's neck.

"This" She said, holding it up for Fran to see. "is my special locket. This was given to me by my best friend. It means a lot to me. This was my comfort through many of my nightmares. My mother's dust is inside of it, so it feels warm whenever it's around me or someone I care about. This should protect you from your nightmares."

"Wh-why are you giving me this?" Fran asked.

"Because I care about you." Chara said, rubbing Fran's back.

Fran looked at the locket, beginning to cry again and wrapping herself around Chara, holding her close.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"You're welcome." Chara said, tucking the locket into Fran's shirt. "Keep it close to your chest and you'll feel its warmth."

"O-okay." Fran said, nodding.

"Want breakfast now?" Chara asked.

Fran nodded again, smiling.

"Alright." Chara said. "Let's go get some. It smells good."

Fran nodded as they went into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Frisk was cooking French toast and pancakes. Fran and Chara sat down, Frisk smiling at them as she served their food, getting herself some as well. Chara poured a mountain of chocolate syrup on her food, so much that it was completely covered by the chocolatey liquid.

"That's a lot." Fran said, eyes widening.

"Not for her.' Frisk said, giggling. "I've seen her eat twenty times that much before."

"Isn't that unhealthy?" Fran asked.

"Not for her." Frisk said. "She doesn't gain any weight from it and she's still pretty fit.'

"Cause I'm a badass." Chara said, shoveling down the pancakes.

"That too." Frisk said, giggling as she kissed Chara on the cheek. "You should see her mom. They're definitely related."

"I guess so." Fran said, eating her own food.

"How is it?" Frisk asked, smiling at them.

"Good.' Chara said, her mouth full of chocolatey pancakes.

"Yay.' Frisk said, giggling. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Good." Chara said, kissing Frisk's cheek, leaving some chocolate on it.

"Frisk" Fran said. "You have some chocolate on your cheek."

"I'll take care of that." Chara said, licking it off of Frisk's cheek, causing the angel to blush.

Fran scrunched up her face.

"Eww.' She said. "gross."

"Trust me, kid.' Chara said, grinning, putting an arm around Frisk. "When you find someone, you'll want that to happen to you."

Fran stuck out her tongue, Frisk giggling.

"So" She said. "Mom invited us over for lunch again. I'm pretty sure she wants to check up on us."

"Well" Chara said, grinning. "This time we don't have anything… distracting us from going. Well, unless you want there to be."

"I wouldn't mind." Frisk said, giggling. "Take me away, my sweet princess."

"As you wish, my love.' Chara said, picking Frisk up bridal style and carrying her to their bedroom, shutting and locking the door.

Fran headed to the living room to watch TV, being used to this.

She turned the set on, turning it to a cartoon channel. After about twenty minutes, a woman Fran felt she knew showed up, appearing from nowhere.

"Empty." The woman said. "Unless they're where I think they are. Oh well."

The woman turned to see Fran, an eyebrow raising in confusion.

"Frisk. Chara." She said. "Damn, your fusion form got smaller."

"I'm not Chara or Frisk." Fran said, the woman surprised a little at her telepathy. "My name is Fran."

"Cute." The woman said. "Why do you look so much like them?"

"W-well" Fran said, her arms beginning to shake.

"Wait…" the woman said. "I know why. You're… I thought that ended.'

"Wh-who are you?" Fran asked.

"Name's Rachaya.' Rachaya said, extending a hand. "I'm a friend of Frisk and Chara's."

"Oh." Fran said, taking it carefully. "H-how do you know them?"

"Well" Rachaya said. "That's a long story. Basically, I was in Chara's body. Smokin' hot in her teen years. I was watching her and her girlfriend (who is also smokin' hot by the way. God, I'd love to just… you know what, you're too young for that."

"Too young for what?" Fran asked, curious.

"Nothing." Rachaya said. "Don't worry about it."

"O-okay." Fran said, a little confused.

"So" Rachaya asked. "How'd ya get here? They don't seem like the type to just let you go."

"I" Fran said, tears coming into her eyes. "They…"

"You know what, never mind." Rachaya said. "It seems like it's too personal anyway."

"O-okay." Fran said, sniffling.

"So" Rachaya said. "Whatcha watchin'?"

"P-Pokémon." Fran said.

"Meh." Rachaya said. "The games are better. But, the show's still pretty good."

"Y-yeah." Fran said. "S-so, what's your favorite?"

"Ooh" Rachaya said. "That's a tough one. I gotta go with Darkrai on that one. With a close second for Gardevoir and a close third for Flareon."

"I-I like Tyranitar." Fran said. (A/N: and, I've now officially confused several of my readers XD)

"I think that's a good choice." Rachaya said. "I'm guessing the resident adults are in there bedroom.'

"Yeah." Fran said, nodding. "What do they do in there?"

"Trust me, kid.' Rachaya said. "Wait till you're older to know. You'll find someone for ya."

"O-okay." Fran said.

After a bit, Frisk and Chara walked out, clothes wrinkled.

"Rachaya." Chara said. "So nice of you to call before entering."

"Well" Rachaya said, grinning. "I was hoping to join in on the… activities."

"Save it, Rachaya." Chara said. "If we want you, we'll call you."

"Will that be soon?" Rachaya said, grinning a little wider.

"Depends.' Frisk said.

"On what?" Rachaya asked.

"On how drunk we are." Chara said.

"Oh, I'm sure I can help with that." Rachaya said, chuckling.

"Rachaya" Chara said. "We kinda want this to be a twosome."

"Awww." Rachaya said, feigning disappointment.

"Don't worry, Rachaya.' Fran said, patting Rachaya's arm, believing she was really sad. "I'll play with you if you want."

Frisk and Chara snickered while Rachaya chuckled, patting Fran on the head.

"Sorry, kid." Rachaya said. "You're too young to play our games. Wait till you find someone for you and play with them."

"Oh." Fran said. "Okay then."

"So" Chara said. "You here to drag us to lunch?"

"Nah." Rachaya said. "I'm here for my own reasons."

"Those being?" Chara asked.

"I'm bored." Rachaya said, shrugging and grinning.

"Figures." Chara said. "Well, we're coming over, so, you might as well head back over there."

"Alright." Rachaya said, sighing. "Fine."

Rachaya teleported out, Frisk and Chara sitting down on the couch.

"She's interesting." Fran said.

"Got a few screws loose." Chara said, pulling out a chocolate bar and eating it.

"I think she's funny." Fran said, giggling a little.

"At times.' Chara said, shrugging. "At times she is."

"She's a bit of a pervert.' Frisk said, shrugging. "I can think of more than one occasion where she's tried to see a few things she really didn't need to."

"Yeah.' Chara said, kissing her cheek. "Cause those are mine."

Frisk blushed, leaning her head onto Chara.

"Welp." Chara said. "I guess it's time to go to lunch."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Let's go then."

Chara nodded, holding a hand out to Fran. Fran took it, Frisk wrapping her arms around Chara's, Chara teleporting them to Toriel's house. Once there, Frisk knocked on the door, the three of them waiting for the door to open.

After a few seconds, Toriel opened the door, Fran hiding behind Chara.

"Hello, my children." Toriel said, waving at them. She opened the door, granting them access. "And, who is this little one?"

"This is Fran." Frisk said. "She's staying with us."

"Oh.' Toriel said. "Well, I believe you'll make great parents."

"Thanks, mom." Frisk said, smiling.

"So" Chara said. "Where's the food? I'm hungry."

"It's coming right up." Toriel said. "You're actually a bit early."

"Aww man." Chara said. "If I'd known that, I'd have spent a little more time in my bedroom."

"Chara.' Frisk said, nudging the demon's arm as she blushed the color of Chara's uniform.

"What?" Chara asked, putting her arm around Frisk and kissing her cheek. "I was gonna show you that… thing I wanted to show you."

Frisk blushed even harder, hiding her face in Chara's chest.

"When we get home." She whispered. "I'd love to see it."

"Cool.' Chara said, grinning. "You're gonna love it."

"the food's ready, my children!" Toriel called from the kitchen, where she'd gone.

"Sweet." Chara said, the three of them heading to the table. Toriel set some food in front of them, the others at the table, licking their lips.

"Let's eat!" Undyne shouted, her, Khara and Chara starting to devour their food, grabbing more.

"Slow down, please.' Toriel said." The rest of us would like some as well."

They slowed down a little bit, still shoveling in a large amount of food.

Toriel sighed, shaking her head. She knew she couldn't stop them.

"So, kid" Sans asked Fran. "What's your story? I don't see too many kids with wings."

"W-well" Fran said, scooting closer to Chara.

"Kid doesn't want to talk about it." Chara said.

"Allright then." Sans said, shrugging.

They all ate, chatting with each other afterwards, all introducing themselves to Fran.

 _Elsewhere_

"So, Experiment 150 is with Francesca and her lover.' The woman said, clenching a fist in glee as she swiped her blood red hair away from her eyes. " _Excellent. I'll have to…_ _ **catch up**_ _with her."_

* * *

Cute. They went to dinner. But, who's that woman and what does she have to do with them? Find out soon.


	8. Wedding Plans

Chapter Eight: Wedding Planning

Frisk woke up, yawning. She realized two things: the first was that she couldn't easily move and the other was that her head was lying on something that she knew wasn't her pillow. She looked as far as her peripheral vision let her, realizing said object was red.

She squeezed it after struggling to move her arm. The object moved slightly, a very familiar voice speaking.

"Frisk." Chara's voice came in her sleep. "Not so hard. I wanna sleep some more."

Frisk, in her sleepy state, realized exactly what she was grabbing, her face turning red as she realized she'd done it in unconsciousness. She decided to just lie back down on it (or them, to be more accurate), wrapping her arms around Chara. She smiled in her sleep, holding her close.

She felt Chara shift, holding Frisk closer, taking in the scent of her hair. She felt Chara's hand stroke her hair, Frisk smiling in contentment. She felt Chara kiss her forehead, stroking her face.

"Morning.' Frisk said sleepily, looking up at her fiancé.

"Morning sunshine.' Chara said, smiling. "You enjoying your 'pillow'?"

"Yeah.' Frisk said.

"I'll bet." Chara said, snickering. "You hungry?"

"Sorry." Frisk said, a small, mischievous grin on her face. "I ate a few hours ago, just before I went to bed."

"Oh yeah." Chara said, grinning. "So, you want seconds?"

"Don't we have a kid here?" Frisk asked.

"Nah.' Chara said. "She's staying with your mom. She likes it better over there anyway. Your mom's a better mom than either of us."

"I see." Frisk said. "Well, then, I will have seconds."

Chara grinned, pulling Frisk in for a very passionate, sensual kiss.

 _With Asriel and Fran—Toriel's house_

"So" Asriel said, Fran on his lap. "You want to do something fun?"

"S-sure." Fran said, nodding.

"Alright." Asriel said. "I have a good idea."

 _With Frisk and Chara_

The angel and demon were fast asleep again, the phone startling both of them awake.

"Hello.' Chara said over the receiver.

"Hello, my child." Toriel said. "Could you do me a favor and pick me up some things at the store when you next go to buy your chocolate?"

"Sure." Chara said, nodding. "WE can do that."

"Thank you, my child.' Toriel said, hanging up. "I love you."

"Who was that?" Frisk asked.

"Toriel." Chara said, kissing Frisk. "She wants us to pick up stuff from the store."

"Okay." Frisk said. "WE can do that when you go on your chocolate run."

"Yeah." Chara said.

"You gonna freak out if we pass Temmie's store this time?" Frisk asked, giggling.

"Hey!" Chara said. "She is scary. Don't forget you were scared of the dark."

"Yeah." Frisk said. "I needed my security 'blanket' to help me get through it."

"And, don't forget your fear of storms.' Chara said, grinning. "You still do it now sometimes."

"Well" Frisk said, blushing. "Hugging onto you is pretty nice."

"I know." Chara said, kissing Frisk's forehead. "I love hugging you too."

"WE should go." Frisk said, snuggling into Chara.

"But, I feel so comfortable." Chara said, trying to put on a fake whining voice.

"Me too." Frisk said. "But, we need to get this done."

"Ugh, fine.' Chara said, picking Frisk up as she got out of bed, walking to the kitchen. Frisk snuggled into her hold, closing her eyes.

"Hey!" Chara said, shaking her a little. "Nice try, cheater, but if I gotta be awake, you gotta be too."

"But, you're so warm." Frisk said, pouting.

"So are you." Chara said, them entering the kitchen.

"Afternoon." Undyne, who was sitting there with Alphys, said.

"Undyne." Chara said. "How'd you get in here?"

"Key." Undyne said. Alphys was blushing and looking away from Frisk and Chara.

"U-uh, Chara.' She said. "Y-you two are u-und—"

"You gonna put clothes on?" Undyne asked, trying not to stare. Chara and Frisk remembered that they were still naked from their previous endeavor.

"My house." Charas aid, shrugging with a grin as Frisk blushed, burying her face in Chara's shoulder.

"Well" Undyne said. "We came to remind you we gotta do your wedding planning."

"Oh shit" Charasaid. "Was that today?"

"Yeah." Undyne said. "You forgot didn't you? Your wedding's in a month. What were you doing all morning?"

"Frisk." Chara said, Frisk blushing harder.

"Well" Undyne said. "Get dressed and we'll head out."

"We gotta grab a couple other things first.' Chara said. "But, we'll definitely be ready to plan."

"Right." Undyne said. "WE'll help ya grab those."

"Sweet." Chara said, her and Frisk heading to their room to change, emerging in their Three Hearts uniforms.

"Ready?" Undyne asked.

"Yep." Chara said.

 _At the store_

The four of them split up, Chara heading to chocolates (duh), Frisk heading to produce, and Undyne and Alphys heading elsewhere. As Frisk looked through the produce, a person walked up to her.

"Hey there, cutie." He said, Frisk looking back at him, seeing his obvious attempt at flirting.

"I'm sorry." She said, smiling sweetly. "I'm not interested."

"Oh, come on." He said, chuckling. "I'm a nice guy."

"Sorry." Frisk said. "I'm not into men."

"I'll bet I can change that." He said, taking a step forward.

"I doubt that." Chara's voice came, the demon putting a very firm grip on his shoulder. "I think she likes me way too much."

The man turned around to see Chara, the demon girl's sheer presence making him nervous.

"You messing with my fiancé?" She asked, grabbing his shirt collar, her tone very low and threatening. It was at this point the man noticed the ring on Frisk's hand, gulping.

"I, uh, I" he stuttered, trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Get lost." Chara said, throwing him to the side. Frisk breathed a sigh of relief. Not for herself, but for the guy. She knew Chara had changed into a… much less murderous killer, but she still had her moments. Frisk didn't hold it against her considering what she'd experienced to make her that way, but it made her happy to know Chara was trying to improve. Though it was all for her, she admired Chara's desire to change.

"He hurt you?" Chara asked, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her.

"No." Frisk said. "I'm fine."

"Good." Chara said. "Now, let's get outta here. I got some cakes to try."

"So" Frisk asked, giggling. "It's going to be a difference of double chocolate or double white chocolate then?"

"Pretty much." Chara said with a grin.

"Let's go then." Frisk said, jumping into Chara's arms. "Carry me away, my strong knight."

"Whatever you say, princess." Charas aid, kissing Frisk again.

 _At the cake shop_

"So" Undyne asked. "Which one is it?"

"Double chocolate." Charas aid. "Definitely."

"Figures." Undyne said, chuckling. "Well, now that that;s settled, we gotta get you two dresses."

"Fuck no you won't." Chara said. "I'm not wearing a dress. A tux maybe, but no dresses."

"Whatever." Undyne said. "Then it's a good thing we got you an appointment for that."

"Yep." Charas aid.

"Well" Alphys said. "I'll take Frisk, you take Chara."

"Got it." Undyne said, nodding.

 _At the dress shop—with Frisk and Alphys_

"So, Frisk" Alphys said, Frisk dressed in a dress. "What do you think of this one?"

"I don't think that'll work." Frisk said. "It's a little… tight."

"Ah." Alphys said. "Well, we'll find you another one."

"Thanks." Frisk said. They tried on three other dresses, Frisk settling on one. They finished their shopping and headed to the food court where they were meeting Chara and Undyne.

 _With Undyne and Chara—tuxedo rental_

"This one looks nice." Undyne said, nodding in approval.

"How very James Bond." Charas aid, grinning. "But, I want a white rose."

"Why?" Undyne asked.

"Frisk got me into RWBY." Chara said, chuckling. "And, I ship those two so hard."

"Fair enough." Undyne said, nodding. "Well, if that's all, we should head to the food court."

"Yeah." Charas aid, the two of them heading to the food court.

 _At the food court_

"Is everything taken care of?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah." Charas aid. "Our moms are taking care of the rest. They're better decorators.'

"Fair enough." Alphys said.

"It's so exciting." Frisk said, sitting on Chara's lap, leaning into her. Chara wrapped her arms around her, nibbling on her neck, making her moan slightly.

"Ch-Chara." She said, squirming. "St-stop it. WE're in public."

"Well" Chara said, grinning. "I'm gonna make you mine publicly in a month. Might as well give a little teaser."

"I think you already publicly did." Undyne said. "considering you made out with her in the stores."

"Keeps away the pervs." Chara said.

"Ah." Undyne said. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"We're gonna go home." Chara said. "I got some unfinished business to attend to."

"Meaning Frisk?" Alphys asked.

"Yep." Chara said, kissing Frisk's neck.

"Soo cute." Alphys said, fangirling.

"You better not write us another raunchy story." Charas aid. "The other one didn't give us any good ideas."

Alphys blushed slightly.

"Well" Charas aid. "WE'll see you."

Chara stood up holding Frisk in her arms as she stood, walking out of the food court. She took off, flying back home and landing in front of their house.

"So" Chara asked. "You wanna continue this or take a nice long shower?"

"How about both?" Frisk asked, snuggling into Chara.

"Sounds good to me." Chara said.

Chara carried her fiancé into the bathroom, taking her uniform off, kissing her wherever she exposed her. Frisk then did the same to Chara, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other as they climbed into the bathtub, turning on the hot water.

As the hot water filled up the tub around them, they relaxed, sinking in and eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The day is coming. And, it seems the two of them are really prepared to spend the rest of their lives together. I hope it goes well. WEll, we'll find out soon. NExt chapter or so'll be the wedding chapters. I know this one's a little shorter, but I ran out of ideas for the chapter. I should have more come the next one.


	9. Killer Part One: Wedding Day

Chapter Nine: Killer Part One: Wedding Day

Frisk sat in her chamber, her knees pulled up to her chest. She shook with worry and nervousness.

" _Why am I so worried?"_ she thought. _"It's my wedding day. Oh, wait, that's why."_

"You okay in there?" came the voice of Khara from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah." Frisk said, though she didn't sound very sure.

"You worried?" Khara asked. "Can I come in?"

"Y-yes." Frisk said, nodding. Khara opened the door, standing there.

"Jitters?" Khara asked.

"Yeah.' Frisk said, nodding. "I-I don't know. What if Chara and I aren't compatible like that?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Khara asked. "You're perfectly compatible. Why would you think that?"

"I-I don't know." Frisk said. "What if this is a mistake? What if we're not ready?"

"You're plenty ready.' Khara said. "You already live together separate from us. I mean, it'd be no different from each other. A wedding isn't for you to see if you're compatible. It's for you to say before God and man that you'll spend the rest of your lives together because you're compatible. Dating is to see if you're compatible. Trust me, I found out the same thing when Chara's father and I got married. Chara had her own doubts."

"Really?" Frisk asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Khara said, remembering.

 _Flashback—last night_

"Chara, my child." Toriel asked. "What is bothering you?"

"I" Chara said, her tone betraying that she was scared. "I don't know if this will work."

"What?!" Both Toriel and Khara gasped. "What are you saying?"

"I pledge my heart and SOUL to her.' Chara said. "But, what if I can't protect her? What if I'm not good enough?"

"Chara." Khara said, patting her daughter on the head, hugging her. "There's no one she'd rather be with. She feels warm and safe around you."

"You told her you'd be with her forever, protect her." Toriel said. "Chara, my child, she's in love with you. She agreed to marry you, you know that.'

"Thanks." Chara said, nodding. "That means a lot. You guys are the best"

 _Present time_

"S-so" Frisk asked. "You think this will work?"

"Of course." Khara said. "I couldn't let my daughter marry anyone better because there is no one better."

"Th-thanks." Frisk said, taking a deep breath. "Let's go get married."

"Alright.' Khara said, walking back to her post.

 _In the sanctuary_

Khara returned to her post, standing next to Chara as her best woman. Chara looked back and she nodded. Chara smiled, grinning even.

Chara was wearing a tux with a red rose as her corsage. She didn't wear gloves because she said they'd be like water balloons when the wedding was over. Her winge were sheathed under her tux. Her hair was unaltered, her preferring it to be long and unpinned (to help hide the blush XP). Her red slitted eyes shone with a feeling Chara'd only ever felt three times: pure unadulterated happiness. She'd felt it when Frisk had accepted her asking her to be her girlfriend, when Frisk had kissed her for the first time, and when Frisk had accepted her proposal.

The music began to play as everyone stood to watch Frisk walk in, escorted by Asgore.

Frisk was dressed in a beautiful white dress that touched the ground almost. It wasn't as frilly as a typical wedding dress, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Her arms were bare as well as her shoulders. In her hand was a beautiful bouquet of white roses. Her wings, like Chara's, were sheathed under her dress. She had a small tiara that simply went around her forehead and was mostly hidden by her hair. Her silvery blue eyes were shimmering, happiness shining in them as well.

As Asgore led Frisk up to the altar, it was made apparent that all four parents shed a tear of happiness. Chara grinned at her bride to be, Frisk smiling back.

"You know" Khara jokingly whispered to her. "Since you've already had sex, it'll not be as fun on the honeymoon."

"Oh, it will." Chara whispered back, grinning. "We decided to hold off getting _**freaky**_ until we got married. It'll be something fun. On an unrelated note, you got my card?"

"Of course." Khara whispered.

"I must say before we begin." The minister said, chuckling. "When I heard a demon would be getting married in my church, I was a little shocked. When I heard she was marrying an angel, I was even more shocked."

"I have that effect on people." Chara said, grinning.

"Well, then.' The minster said, nodding. "Let's begin."

"Dearly beloved." He said to everyone. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Chara Darkspawn and Francesca Dreemurr in holy matrimony. If there be anyone who believes these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up, though if anyone did have any reason, they were too scared of Chara's wrath to say what it was.

"Now.' The minister said. "Who here gives Miss Dreemurr away?"

"That would be us." Asgore said, him and Tori standing behind Frisk, smiling.

"And, who gives Miss Darkspawn away?" the minister asked.

"Us." Grey and Khara said, standing behind Chara, squeezing each other's hands.

"Very well then." He said. "Now, Miss Darkspawn, do you have your vows?"

"Yes.' Chara said, taking Frisk's hands in her own.

"Frisk." She began, taking a deep breath as she planned to reveal some… unpleasant things. "I was born to a good home with loving parents. When they died, I was found by other loving parents. Once I died, I lost the humanity I had, becoming the murdering psychopath that only a few people remember. But, there was one thing that pulled me back into the light; one thing that gave me the closure and brought me to my own humanity. The one thing that showed me not all humans are fucking hateful pieces of shit (no offense, minister). Frisk, that one thing was you. You healed the darkness in me. You gave me something… someone to care about again. You were always there for me, just as I tried to be there for you. When we lost our memories, it became clear to me that you were the most important thing to me. Our first kiss was like electric fireworks. You still took me, psychopathy and all. When we almost died, I thought that I would lose you forever. I promise you, Frisk, I will always be there for you."

Frisk was about to cry, but composed herself.

"Miss Dreemurr?" the minister asked. "Do you have your vows?"

"Yes." Frisk said, nodding. "Chara, I came from an abusive mother who couldn't give a single care about my wellbeing as well as her immediate subordinate who aided her in doing things to me I will never say save in private quarters. I ran to the Underground and found you. You guided me and protected me from danger. You kept doing it even after we left. When my mother kidnapped me, you went after me and beat her into dust. You rescued me from my own demons and saved me from my mother. I've never been happier or safer with anyone else. I'm always warm and safe in your arms, whether we're in bed, in the bathtub, or even at a meal when you put an arm around me. I always want to be with you, Chara, no matter what."

"Miss Dreemurr." The minister said, looking at Frisk. "Do you take Chara to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." Frisk said, nodding, DETERMINATION in her eyes.

"Miss Darkspawn." The minister said, looking at Chara. "Do you take Frisk to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"Yes." Chara said, giving Frisk's hand a little squeeze.

"Do you have the rings?" The minister asked.

Fran brought the rings, shyly walking back to sit down with Muffet, who pat her on the head. Fran had taken a special liking to the spider woman, hugging her.

"Thank you." The minister said, Frisk and Chara putting their rings on each other's hands. "Now, Miss Dreemurr and Miss Darkspawn, I pronounce you wives. You may now kiss."

Frisk practically tackled Chara as she kissed her, Chara easily reciprocating. Chara then felt Frisk's hand creep up her tux.

"Oh, Frisk, you naughty thing.' Chara said, grinning, Khara sighing and rolling her eyes. "I'll have to punish you for being so naughty."

"As you wish, mistress." Frisk said, a sly smile on her lips. The minister was a little shocked at the speech, but composed it well.

"So" Khara said. "Now you two can go and have your super kinky stuff. But, don't do it here."

"And if you do it here—" Rachaya said, but was cut off by Khara punching her in the head.

Frisk was then picked up by Chara, who flexed her wings, them bursting through her tux, revealing her demon jumpsuit underneath. She flew off back to their house, carrying Frisk back to their bedroom.

"Now." She said, placing Frisk down on their bed. "IT's time for us to be united as a couple."

Frisk blushed at the double meaning as Chara kissed her passionately. She took off her dress as she and Chara began to re-stain their bedroom. They were now married, loving each other all the more. Afterwards, they fell asleep, holding each other close.

* * *

Aawww. Such feelz. I hope it goes well.

I couldn't force more words out. Sorry this one is shorter.

So, this chapter is the first in a larger arc. It's sort of like the Angel and Demon arc from the original Underschool in that it will probably end the story (and may end up being half of its total length XD). Though, the reason it's called Killer is known to me alone.


	10. Killer Part Two: Halloween

Chapter Ten: Killer Part Two: Halloween

Chara woke up to see Frisk lying on her naked chest, a contented smile on her face, though it looked a little dazed.

" _Looks like she enjoyed last night.'_ Chara thought to herself with a grin. _"Guess I'll have to give her one better after the party._

Frisk stirred, looking up at Chara.

"Morning, gorgeous." Chara said, kissing her wife's forehead. "You sure look like you slept good."

"I sure did.' Frisk said, smiling. "Especially after last night. You sure know how to use a rope."

"That I do." Chara said, grinning. "I'll show you a better trick tonight after the party Toriel's having at the school."

"I can't wait." Frisk said, smirking. "Can I get a little teaser?"

"Sure." Chara said, grinning as she pulled Frisk up to her, flipping over on top of her.

 _Warning: Sexual content—if you don't want to see, skip down to the next italicized section_

Chara began to scratch marks on Frisk's back, Frisk moaning as Chara began to nibble on her neck. The demon then began to lick Frisk's neck, moving down her naked body, over her breasts and further downward. Frisk moaned louder, not resisting as her wife brought her to an edge she knew oh so well.

Chara grabbed Frisk's breasts, massaging them as she bit Frisk's neck like a vampire, making marks.

"Well, my pet.' She said, her voice low and seductive. "How about we get a little freaky?"

Frisk was blood red, her heart racing as he wife's voice and breath excited her more than anything she'd ever felt in her life… well, besides her hands.

She nodded, a lust in her eyes Chara surely noticed, the demon grinning as she knew exactly how she was going to use that lust.

She took Frisk's right arm, tying it to their bedpost. She repeated the action with her left. Frisk smiled, lust and anticipation in her eyes and actions. She was practically begging for Chara to ravage her.

Chara kissed her on the lips, her tongue moving its way to Frisk's mouth. Frisk moaned into the kiss as Chara nibbled on her bottom lip for entry. Frisk put up a miniscule fight with her own tongue, Chara's dominating it and exploring Frisk's mouth. Frisk moaned louder, her body eating up in response. Had her arms not been tied, she'd have pulled Chara in close and wrapped her arms around her.

" _Funny."_ She thought. _"Normally, this situation is reversed."_

Chara, once she'd finished with Frisk's mouth, backed up, a trail of saliva connecting their lips still. Both wives smiled, knowing what was coming next.

Chara moved her hand to Frisk's inner thigh, stroking it, not hard enough to apply pressure, but just gentle enough to be felt. Frisk shuddered in anticipation, her eyes begging Chara to continue.

"P-please.' She said, Chara moving closer and closer, teasing her. "D-do it!"

"As you wish, dear." Chara said, smirking. "As soon as you address me with the proper respect."

"P-Please" Frisk said, panting as Chara began licking Frisk's inner thigh, moving up and down, Frisk's mind clouding as she reached her climax. Chara smirked, stopping.

"Please what?" She asked.

"P-Please, M-Mistress.' Frisk said, panting, desperate for finish.

"That's better." Chara said, smirking as she resumed her licking.

However, just before she reached her location, she chuckled, stopping.

"And, that concludes the teaser.' She said, grinning. Frisk's nerves were on fire, every fiber of her being desiring one thing and one thing alone.

"P-please, Chara!" She begged, her ecstasy nearly overwhelming. "F-finish me. P-please, mistress."

"Nope.' She said, grinning. "Sorry, kid. Looks like you'll have to wait for the main event."

Frisk's eyes begged. Chara resisted them, knowing it would be so worth it later.

"Now.' Chara said, grinning. "I'm going to untie you now. And, you're not going to do anything to ease this feeling. You're going to put on your costume and wait."

"Because if you do" She said, leaning in and whispering. "I'll make sure you don't feel a full finish for a solid month."

Frisk's eyes widened.

"Let's make a bet out of it." Chara said, grinning. "If you make it to tonight without bringing yourself over, I'll definitely make it _worth your while._ "

Frisk nodded, desperate to reach her drop, but really anting what Chara had in store for her.

"Good." Chara said, grinning as she removed Frisk's bindings. "Now, go put on that sexy outfit of yours."

 _Later—end sexual content_

Chara waited at the kitchen table, dressed in her costume.

She wore a black leather leotard that hugged her body tightly and showed a good deal of cleavage, her demon wings sheathed behind her, accenting her costume. She had on black leggings and black shoulder length gloves as well, though, put her wedding ring on over the gloves. She wore small heeled black leather boots. She had on a black, tall, pointy hat with a wide brim, the full costume signifying her as a witch.

"God, this costume feels so good." Chara said, grinning slightly, thankful that Papyrus was keeping an eye on Fran.

She was stunned speechless as she saw Frisk walk out in her costume.

Frisk was wearing a tight, dark grey leather costume that hugged her tightly, her angel wings sheathed behind her. She wore a corset around her that was tight. She had on gloves that had cat's paws on them, her wedding ring tied around her neck. Her boots were fuzzy and dark grey. She wore a red collar around her neck that said 'Frisk' on it. She had her trademark cat's ears in her hair as well as a tail attached to her backside. She'd let her hair flow as normal, her silvery blue eyes grinning at Chara.

Said demon fought her hardest not to have a nosebleed at her wife's overly sexy costume. She definitely wanted to see Frisk in it, but she really didn't want to have to breathe out of her mouth the entire evening. Such a hard choice.

"Do you like it?" Frisk asked, posing seductively. "I know you love cats, so I made sure to get the best looking one. I see you picked a witch. Now we're matching."

"Y-yay." Chara said, a red trickle coming down the bridge of her nose. Frisk grinned, knowing she had Chara in the palm of her hand.

"You know what?" She said, smirking. "Let's have a bet. If you have a nosebleed at any point in this evening, I get to have my way with you. If you succeed, you get to have your way with me."

"Bring it on." Chara said, grinning. "I'm already giving you the feature presentation to your teaser earlier. Why not add to it?"

"We'll see." Frisk said. "Actually, whichever of us wins best costume wins the bet."

"What if neither of us wins?" Chara asked.

"Hmm.' Frisk said, thinking. "Well, I guess we'll figure it out."

"How about" Chara said. "If neither of us wins, we settle it the usual way.'

"I tie you to the bed and shoot off the fireworks in your head?" Frisk said, giggling.

"Oh?" Chara said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Is that how we're gonna do it? Cause I remember bringing you just to the edge."

"We'll see." Frisk said with a giggle. "Let's go to the party though."

"Yeah." Chara said. "But, there's one more addition to your costume you need."

"What?" Frisk asked.

"This." Chara said, grinning as she attached a leash to Frisk's collar. "Now everyone will know you belong to me."

"In body, soul, heart, and bedroom." Frisk said, giggling as she repeated Chara's pledge she'd given to her in private after the wedding, when they'd consecrated their marriage in the bedroom. She hugged her wife, kissing her on the lips. Chara kissed her back, running her fingers through Frisk's hair, holding her close.

"We're gonna be late.' Frisk said.

"Yeah, I know.' Chara said, getting up, her tone sarcastic. "I'd sure hate to upset some of those bitches she works with."

"Don't kill anyone, please.' Frisk begged.

"Whatever." Chara said. "I hear one word about Fran or you I don't like, I break all hell loose."

"Chara." Frisk said, sighing. She knew Chara had much restraint, sealing the vast majority of her demon powers away. She, in truth, had more than she'd used in the fight with Fortuna, but she didn't use it. It was far too corrupting.

Chara took her wife outside, spreading her wings and flying to the school, landing and setting Frisk down, holding the leash. Frisk blushed, Chara draping an arm around her.

Together, they walked into the school, getting quite a few stares. Several whispers of 'look at those two. Aren't they Toriel's?' and 'those two look like prostitutes'. Frisk bit her lower lip, Chara's face one of confidence.

"Hello, my children." Toriel said, waving, dressed as a queen. Khara was there, her and Grey both dressed as knights. Rachaya was dressed as a demon (a very slutty demon) and downing the punch.

"Hi, mom!" Frisk said, waving back.

"Sup, kiddos?" Sans said, showing up, dressed as a pirate, Undyne and Alphys there as well, dressed like pirates to boot. "How's the married life?"

"It's been great!" Frisk said. "We had the most wonderful time last night.'

"I rocked her fucking world." Chara said, a grin on her face.

Frisk blushed as Sans decided to stop asking anymore questions.

"Excuse me." A rude voice said, its owner stepping up to the couple. "This is a formal party, not a slut gathering. We already have the slut by the punch bowl. You two need to leave."

"Well" Chara said, eyes flashing. "I guess you should leave too, since you're dressed like a bitch."

"I beg your pardon!" the rude woman said.

"Here, lemme put it in sign language for you, you bitch." Chara said, giving the woman the finger, using her left hand since it had her wedding ring on it.

"You two are a disgrace to this race of humans." The rude woman said.

"Fuck you.' Chara said. "We're both hybrids."

"Even worse!" The woman said. "You two are disgusting! And, I've been told you're married. You monsters should just go back where you belong."

Chara's gaze shifted to her wife's face. Frisk was trying to keep it together, trying to hold the tears in. She turned around and bolted out, her face in her hands.

Chara's gaze turned dark, anger clouding her features as a sickening black aura.

" **You can insult me.'** She growled, all eyes on her as she stepped towards the rude woman. **"I don't give a damn. But, if you ever, and I mean EVER, insult my wife again, I will bring so much harm to you, hell will be a relief to you."**

Chara turned to go after Frisk, pausing and turning around. She slammed her fist into the rude woman's face, sending her flying. She then took off, running after Frisk.

 _With Frisk_

The angel girl ran down the street, crying into her hands. She dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands. She knew she should be stronger, that she shouldn't let this get to her, but it was hard to when some people hated her and everything she stood for. She stopped, panting.

" _ **Hello, dear Francesca."**_ A very familiar voice said. Frisk's eyes widened as she trembled in fear. The owner of the voice stepped into view, a sinister grin on her face. Frisk backed away too scared to do much else. The woman grabbed Frisk by the collar, pulling her up to her face.

" _ **You and I are going home."**_ She said. _**"We have a lot of catching up to do."**_

She teleported, taking Frisk with her.

"Frisk!" Chara shouted as the woman teleported, barely missing them. She landed on the ground, looking back to where Frisk and the woman were.

Chara dropped to her knees, tears of her own falling as she screamed in anger, letting all of her rage emit.

"Don't worry, Frisk." Chara growled. "I'll get you back. I promise."

* * *

Oh no! Will Chara save Frisk? who is this woman? What's gonna happen? Find out soon.


	11. Killer Part Three: Search and Rescue

Chapter Eleven: Killer Part Three: Search and Rescue

Chara flew over the city, her speed increasing quite heavily as she sensed out Frisk, looking for any trace. Her pure aura would make her easy to track, even if she was far away, especially since her Soul was so entwined with Chara's. Chara's love pushed her forward, driving her to find her wife at any cost, any struggle. Her body was reaching its limit, but she knew she probably had more in her. She had three and a half human Souls after all. Surely that had to be a fierce power to be reckoned with.

But, wait. Chara remembered the Souls had left. Without them, she had no way to use her ungodly power to its fullest without fear of corruption. She was down to her own half a human Soul. Though, a hybrid was just as strong as a human, if not stronger, plus she had the advantage of magic. Add to that her demon powers she'd obtained upon dying and literally making a deal with the devil to come back as a machine of vengeance, she was still a force no human or monster would be able to reckon with singlehandedly or with only one Soul.

Chara took a deep breath, knowing she might have to break the strongest promise she made to Frisk: the promise she wouldn't use her true demon powers… the powers she'd used only three times before. Sans was powerful, but Chara knew that if she'd used her trump card, she'd have utterly destroyed him. But… something had always held her back, even before Frisk came along. She knew what would happen if she let the monster inside out. She knew she'd never come back from it. Only an angel with as much light as she did darkness could hold her back.

Chara let the tears come to her eyes as she felt that her angel wasn't in her arms. Realizing there was one group that would try (or at the very least have the physical or magical capability to) to take her, her eyes narrowed. She clenched her fists in her anger, biting them back as she decided to fly straight for the place she knew the Order of the Three Hearts was last based with Fortuna: the caverns around Mount Ebbot; the place where she was reunited with Asriel. The one place that connected to the monsters' prison, the angelic realms, and the demonic realm. The one place all other forces had gathered to fight the monsters, the place where gods, demons, angels, devils, and humans had conspired to stop the monsters with a monster creation that ultimately damned them.

They weren't like the monster haters the humans typically sported. These were beings who knew exactly what the monsters could do with the powers of Souls, something none of them could ever do: ascend to GODHOOD. An organization that feared the unbridled power of the first GOD the monsters brought forth. Hell, even one human Soul made a monster more powerful than more than half of the armies of heaven, hell and humanity in terms of ingle combat. They could beat the armies of heaven, hell, and humanity senseless with three. Give them seven… well, Fortuna was lucky Chara had still been holding back. Chara knew what would have happened if she'd unleashed all of her demonic powers. Even with Frisk's angel blood, the demon in Chara was stronger, having come straight from the source: Lucia herself. The queen of the demons granted Chara the power to take vengeance upon the humans for Asriel's death, but required a condition: destroy all monsters. It had amplified Chara's own dark powers from her mother to make her quite formidable even against GODLIKE beings.

Chara had accepted, but had always held back her power for some reason. She knew it was because the monster in her didn't want genocide. It wanted peace. Frisk had helped her realize she didn't need vengeance.

Chara reflected on Frisk as well. She knew Fortuna had birthed her to destroy monsters, something Frisk was too pure to do. Engineered by the Order, Frisk and the other six had been sent. Some were good and some were bad, but Chara had killed at least four of the other children, their Souls going to Asgore, who collected them for use to destroy the barrier.

Chara had discovered upon heading to the fortress of the Order that Angela, queen of the angels, had commissioned Fortuna, her second in command, with creating hybrids that could and would kill monsters. Chara also knew that there were two other second in commands, commissioned by the human kingdom and the demon kingdom. They were Salem (A/N: no relation to Salem from RWBY, I just liked the name as it was fitting) and Crimson respectively.

Chara knew Salem was a witch, like the old wizards of the days of the Monster War, where the Order had first attacked the monster kingdom and Crimson was a powerful demon. She also knew she had to stop them if she was to fully destroy the organization… though, she would probably have to tear heaven, hell, and earth asunder to do so.

One thing the wizards had misunderstood was that Mount Ebbot, which was where all four realms were connected, was a place of great magic. Such strong magic resided there that a human with a powerful enough Soul could essentially destroy all monsters simply by absorbing some of their Soul fragments. Chara had gained the ability to revive after death and reverse time when she gained demon powers. She knew Lucia understood the magic sent to her was powerful and that Chara wouldn't use too much. Chara also knew Lucia was scared, scared of what she had created, giving a human-monster hybrid demon magic as well. It was confirmed undoubtedly when she fused with Frisk, who had angel blood.

Chara remembered something that mentioned all four species with seven Souls was unstoppable. She had disregarded it, but her battle as Charisk had shown some potential.

Chara arrived at the spot where the Order kept themselves. She thought back to the several times when she'd been to this place, once in spectral form via Lucia, twice to be experimented on, and once more to battle Fortuna.

Letting her black aura leak out of her, Chara walked ominously forward towards the building, her eyes bleeding black ooze that reeked of demonic magic. It was the blood that now flowed through Chara's veins, the blood she was cursed with. Her eyes becoming black and slit upon receiving the other three Souls she formerly possessed was only proof her demonic nature was overpowering her other natures in a sense. The nagging in her head to let herself go and unleash hell was getting stronger, the hybrid starting to feel it gnawing at her very Soul. She felt her desire to kill becoming more powerful.

The only thing besides Frisk that had prevented her demonic nature from fully taking over to destroy all monsters was the hatred she harbored for humans themselves. While she no longer harbored hatred for all humanity, the Order had enough humans to count in her opinion. She figured she could start with skewering Salem on a spike. Her left eye flickered into a bloody red flame as she let it start to burn, her power emerging further.

Any sane human or even demon wouldn't dare to get in the way of her at this point. She was far more than a force to be reckoned with; she was a monster unchained, a free reign of terror that was going to stop at absolutely nothing to bring back her wife and annihilate the bastards that kidnapped her.

The ancient looking fortress loomed in front of her. Chara knew they probably were aware of her presence. She didn't care. She knew that meant they'd know to run like the cowards they were. Chara's mouth began to leak blood as well.

Chara was aware that Gaster would never approve of this course of action, having tasted the Void magic himself, the very source of his true power. An unclaimed fifth element that was unknown in its source. Chara had tasted the power of the Void, having almost fallen into the Core herself once. She had locked away her most corruptive power using it. Lucia thought she'd given Chara most of her power, but she had no clue. Though Chara had no clue how to access the Void, she was sure there was a way… even if she had to throw herself into the Core to find it, she would if it meant saving Frisk.

Chara walked up to the large steel doors of the complex, the heavy metal literally bending and twisting away from her presence as she distorted it with her walking. Dozens of soldiers, almost all human, stood in front of her, prepared to fight her. Chara simply blinked as dark, unholy spikes impaled them all.

" **Pathetic,"** The hybrid said. **"I expected more of such a powerful group."**

"You've got a big mouth coming from someone who can't manage to keep her own wife on a leash," The voice from nearby irritated Chara to no end. Her anger burned as she turned toward the other door in the place.

"You really think you can destroy us and save her?" The voice taunted. "We have the resources of three different realms at our disposal and you just have your power. You think you could defeat someone as powerful as Lucia or Angela or even Humana?"

" **I will tear this organization apart from the inside out,"** Chara growled. **"Send your warriors at me if you dare. I will kill every single one of them."**

"Bold words coming from someone who was almost killed by Lucinda," The voice taunted.

" **Bold words coming from someone who was almost killed by a ten year old,"** Chara's sword, Bloodlust, emerged from her aura, bursting into black flames made brighter by her hatred. **"I am in no mood to argue. SHOW YOURSELF!"**

"Why should I take your orders?" The voice asked. "You really think I'm going to listen to you?"

Chara unleashed more of her power, the building shaking with the force she was outputting with it.

A soft click of high heels nearby caught Chara's attention as the hybrid turned to see the source of them.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the owner of the heels, a face and body she despised more than any other, even more than Fortuna.

She wore a red uniform like Chara wore, as was custom to demons in the Order. Unlike Chara, the heart on hers was a sickening black like Chara's own magic. Her hair was a bloody red, almost as if it was made of blood. Her eyes were black at the sclera and green in a slit like a cat's. Her skin was paler than Chara's, but Chara was originally human once. Her wings sprouted from her back, black and batlike similar to Chara's. They were sheathed like Chara's as her own demonic blade emerged from her hand.

" **Scarlet,"** The word came out like spit as the black fluid that made up Chara's circulatory fluids landed on the ground.

"Seems like you've been a bit busy without us, eh Chara?" She smirked. "I'm sure you haven't thanked us for the power boost. But, it seems as if you only have your original Soul left. Too bad. Looks like the GOD you once were can't save you now."

" **I'll take yours instead,"** Chara growled.

"Funny, I doubt it," Scarlet said. "Even if you could kill me, you and I both know Salem would rip your Soul straight out of you. For a human, she's pretty powerful."

" **What makes you think I can't kill her?"** Chara's anger was rising still, making her eye glow more brilliantly as she stared at the demoness in front of her.

"The fact that you won't kill me," Scarlet smirked. "But, I see you obtained the artificial GOD we attempted to make."

" **So Fran was really from here,"** Chara growled. **"You people really are a pain in my side. But, your convoluted plan ends here. This whole organization is going to burn."**

"Prove it," Scarlet smirked. The two demons rushed at each other, swinging their blades in combat.

* * *

And, the next part of the Killer Arc continues. Who will win this clash? Chara or Scarlet?

Oh my god, it has been almost a year and a half since I updated this last. It's a mix of laziness and just not knowing what to do with it. But, once i started writing this chapter, I was getting really into it, so i guess we'll see where it goes. Yeah, I guess I may have gone overboard with the lorebuilding, but I had fun coming up with it, so it should be fine... plus, the Order wasn't really developed much besides being the evil from the original Underschool... they needed more development or at least a better understanding of them.


End file.
